


情感咨询顾问

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 幸福的人都是相似的，不幸的人各有各的不幸。———俄国文豪，列夫.托尔斯泰旗木卡卡西，木叶的干事，组织炙手可热的新星。向来没有什么幸运事发生在他身上，而他眼见着自己学生的命运竟然跟自己的过去奇妙般的重合。卡卡西想伸出救人的手，却没想到命运如漩涡一般，让他又一次越陷越深。【警告⚠️】⚠️自来也✖️卡卡西⚠️佐卡佐极高频率提及。⚠️非典型sexual addiction预警。⚠️没有三观，三观被我吃了。⚠️天雷滚滚，洁癖慎入。⚠️爽文，我是爽了。我太饿了，我真的是太饿了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

自来也对于卡卡西的突然来访很惊讶。

自己已经退出了组织，甚至搬出了木叶，安心过起了旅行作家的平静退休生活。虽说木叶方面逢年过节还是会派人来对这位老前辈表达关心，但可以说这几年间自已与木叶还是卡卡西都是联系甚少的。

而卡卡西竟然罕见的提出希望自己能够帮他干一件事。

自来也看着坐在自己对面的卡卡西，跟小时候一样，乱蓬蓬的头发，半张脸整日藏在面罩下面，仅露出的一只眼睛也很少能表达出人类的丰富情感，总是没什么生气的平静，长大后倒是罕见地进化出了眯眼睛“笑”的这项功能。长大后的成年男子的身量倒是总能让自来也想起自己的老友，卡卡西的父亲。

“真是罕见啊，你竟然会有需要帮忙的时候。”自来也杵着脸对卡卡西说。

温泉旅馆里的榻榻米跟自来也魁梧的身量比起来过于小了，这样他窝在榻榻米前面的样子看起来有点滑稽。

两人面前的茶杯跟屋子外面的温泉一样冒着热气。

这家温泉旅馆规模很大。既有适合大众的公共浴场，是自来也取材的好场所，也设有方便密谈保护隐私的私人温泉。退休后的自来也并不排斥享乐，也不缺钱，自然选择的保密性更好的私人套间。

“打扰您了，”卡卡西把面罩拉了下去，说到，“自来也大人。”

其实卡卡西并不是时时刻刻都带着面罩的，比方说，做爱时。但自来也估计没几个人知道这一点。

卡卡西的脸上有几分难以察觉到煎熬和痛苦，这让自来也想起许多年前，卡卡西身边重要的几个人接连去世的那段时光，这孩子也是这样，将痛苦和煎熬藏好，让人难以察觉，面无表情地完成任务，看着跟没事人似的，但露出的那只眼睛没有几分活气。半夜也时常会被噩梦惊醒哭叫，就算几个小时前刚刚因为性爱而筋疲力尽，梦魇也不会放过他，在梦中一遍又一遍地提醒他他身边发生过的可怕的事情。

“我近来好像又陷入到那个循环中，就跟那时候一样。”白发的年轻男人把上半张脸埋在手里，像是有些不堪，垂着头，有点无力地间接承认自己来找自来也帮忙的原因。

木叶近几年炙手可热的年轻干事旗木卡卡西总是给外人一种错觉，虽然他终日黄书不离手，但绝对是个禁欲系。看看那一年四季都包裹的严严实实的装束，浑身上下只露一双手腕和一只眼睛的模样就是证据。

但其实不是。旗木卡卡西，曾经是个性瘾患者。这听起来有点出人意料，但又在情理之中。虽然旗木卡卡西周围的朋友同期很多，后辈也不少，但是真正能触及到旗木卡卡西痛苦深处的那几个人，可以说都死了。

或者说，他们的死亡就是让旗木卡卡西痛苦的根源。

自来也可以说是现存的唯一一个知晓卡卡西痛苦深处的人。其他人像是凯，天藏，也会感受到卡卡西的痛苦，并且会作为朋友给予卡卡西陪伴，但卡卡西也会本能地“振作”不想让伙伴过分担心。就像是凯只知道卡卡西有一段时间用不出自己的拿手好戏雷切，却不会知道这其中的原因是什么，而卡卡西为了让自己这位神经有些大条的一生对手安心，向来只会回答”没有事“。

而自来也知晓这一切，他算得上知道旗木卡卡西的一切秘密，那些被尘封的过去。自己好友朔茂的死，卡卡西失而复得的左眼，带土的死，琳的死，自己学生水门的死。

而自己能为自己已故好友之子和徒弟的徒弟做的事却是与他做爱，成为他那段时期固定的性爱对象。

说来惭愧，但自来也承认自己的确也深深迷恋卡卡西少年时期紧致销魂的身体。想起与卡卡西的性体验至今还是能让经验丰富的自来也回味无穷。

卡卡西在性爱的愉悦中逃避现实世界给他带来的痛苦，而自来也却是在时时刻刻享受着性爱的愉悦。

后来卡卡西自毁般地压制了痛苦，也压制住了性瘾带来的死循环，或是说压制住了成为人的一切。自来也自此也不会提起那段时期，两人的关系又奇妙地回到了单纯的长辈与后辈。

而此刻，旧事重提，让自来也也开始好奇起来究竟是什么击溃了旗木卡卡西机器般精密的自我控制。

“是木叶最近，出了什么事了吗？”自来也试探地问道。他只能想到是卡卡西什么亲近的人又死掉了，要么就是木叶彻底完蛋了。除此之外，他想，天大的事也不能让现在的旗木卡卡西流露出“人”的表情。

“我跟我的学生上床了。”

“诶？！”自来也有些惊讶，他知道卡卡西现在有三个学生，但好像才十六七岁的样子。

但转念一想，当年的卡卡西也就那么大，甚至还更小一点。

“是哪一个？黄头发的，黑头发的，还是粉头发的那个？”

卡卡西像是不堪面对自来也为老不尊的八卦，或是不想面对自己有违师德的作为，脸在那双骨骼分明的手里越埋越深。这让他说起话听起来瓮声瓮气的。

”黑头发的那个……“

”他是宇智波家族仅剩的族人，鼬的亲弟弟。“卡卡西终于舍得把脸从自己的手里面解放出来，他揉搓了两把脸，平静地向自来也讲述起他和他学生的渊源。

宇智波鼬亲手屠族时，自来也早已退出组织，过起了与世无争的退休生活。他只知道卡卡西有了三个徒弟，却没想到宇智波一族的末裔也在其中。

传说鼬一个人亲手杀光了宇智波族的所有人，只留下了他的亲弟弟。其中是因为爱还是别的什么原因无人知晓。自来也只知道鼬在屠族之后就不见了踪影，鼬的弟弟被木叶当时的头目，也就是自来也的老师，三代目所救，从此生活在了木叶。

“鼬…鼬他在佐助面前亲手杀死了他们的父母……”卡卡西有点艰难地说出自己所知道的残酷事实，他无法想象年幼的佐助承受着怎样的痛苦，但他觉得自己是能够理解佐助的。所以当三年前佐助如当时的自己一般，妄图想要通过性爱的短暂愉悦来逃避刻在灵魂深处的trauma时，自己忍不住去伸出了想要安慰的手。

他明明是想要帮助佐助逃离出那个没有尽头的死循环的，但没想到的是，如今自己也重新陷入到了这个越卷越深的漩涡之中。

“佐助为了杀掉鼬复仇，以此为信念修炼着，但这无异于逼迫他自己不断地回忆那一夜发生过的事。所以…所以佐助他，就像当年的我一样，选择了一样的逃避痛苦的方式。”

“我将雷切传授给了他，与他一起修炼。然后……”卡卡西逃避着将要说出口的事实，他的喉结上下滚动着，有些痛苦地闭上眼睛，最后终于将那句话说出了口。

“然后，我们会回到我的房间里面，做爱。”

“就像我跟你一样。”自来也抱着肩膀总结。

“不！我跟你不一样，自来也老师！”卡卡西有些激动地反驳，这使他挥手的幅度难得的有一些大，但很快又平复下来，恢复成了规矩跪坐在榻榻米前地的模样。

”我，我沉迷着，深陷在其中。我会在事后忏悔，但在下一次还是会忍不住去做，并且期待着、渴望着下一次。“

自来也明白了卡卡西来找自己帮忙的用意，就像听诊器会检验出人类的心脏有没有出什么问题，验孕棒会检验出女人是否怀孕，自己就是旗木卡卡西的性爱检测仪，用来检测出让旗木卡卡西沉迷的因素究竟是什么。

自来也想不出什么拒绝的理由，他也想重新体验一下，毕竟一直靠着十五年前的回忆无法写出什么发人深省的好作品。

于是自来也也是这么做的。


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西趴在自来也的大腿上，他的下半身一丝不挂，屁股撅起来方便自来也做润滑，浴衣松松垮垮地挂在身上。

自来也在自己的手指和卡卡西的穴口挤满润滑剂，中指试探着往穴口里捅去，但堪堪捅进去半根指头。

”好紧，“自来也努力活动着自己的手指，评价道，”你最近没有做吗？“

”没有…唔…最近…在出任务…“

因为身高，自来也的手指比一般人要更长，指关节也要更粗大，这跟佐助纤细的少年手指很不同，自来也总是能轻易地擦过卡卡西的前列腺。

仅仅是个扩张而已，就让卡卡西开始喘息。

“这样可不行啊，卡卡西。”自来也说着插入了第二根手指，“需要好好扩张才行，毕竟你清楚的，我那里，比较大。”

自来也看着在自己大腿上颤抖喘息的卡卡西，突然起了坏心眼，俯下身附到卡卡西耳边低声道：“还是说，你的身体忘记自来也大人的大肉棒了。”

自来也满意地感受着卡卡西的小穴忽然绞紧。

当卡卡西的后穴盛得下四根手指时，自来也终于舍得抽出手指。他掰开卡卡西的屁股，满意地欣赏着因为扩张还翁张着的肉穴，最后换成了自己的肉棒。虽然扩张了很久，但自来也过粗的鸡巴还是让卡卡西的后穴产生了撕裂的错觉，他有些痛苦的叫了一声，在扩张时已经完全勃起的阴茎也有点因为疼痛萎了下去。

“你的小穴还真是紧啊，”自来也埋在卡卡西的后穴里舒服地叹喂，“说实话，比我上过的女人们都要紧。”

自来也埋在卡卡西的身体里等了一会，直到卡卡西的肩膀不再因为疼痛而颤抖，才动了起来。

身体记忆真是一件很奇妙的事情，就算上一次跟卡卡西做爱时十五年前，卡卡西的身量也从少年成长为了成年男子，可自来也还是娴熟地在卡卡西体内找到了那个凸起的小肉球。

他的大手掐着卡卡西两块薄薄的胯骨，一下下地顶撞着，后入式的姿势让他能够清楚地看到自己粗长的肉棒在卡卡西窄小的肉洞里进出时的样子，抽出时还会翻带出一小圈媚红色的肠肉，紧紧地箍在他的鸡巴上。

前列腺反复地被摩擦顶撞，后入式的体位仿佛总是能撞到身体的最深处，层层累积的快感终于决堤窜上了大脑，撬开了卡卡西压抑着喘息的嘴，终于让卡卡西变着调子呻吟了出来。

先前因为疼痛萎掉的阴茎也因为快感逐渐抬起了头，因为肉体撞击的惯性随着身体前后摆动。

“自…自来也大人….呃…太…太深了….”强烈的快感让卡卡西的身体痉挛般的颤抖着，本来撑着地面的手肘也不再具有稳定的支撑功能，让卡卡西不自觉的瘫软下去。

自来也的手臂搂起卡卡西的腰，右手越过卡卡西的肩膀，支撑着两个人的重量，就着这样的姿势继续狠操着卡卡西。成年后卡卡西可能有些瘦削，但跟单薄纤细完全不搭边，身高甚至超过了大多数的成年男子，但自来也魁梧的身材还是能轻而易举地将卡卡西完全搂在怀里，甚至还被衬得有些娇小。

“你还是完全没有长进啊，卡卡西。”自来也附上卡卡西的耳朵，“只是被操了几下而已，就一副爽得要射了的模样。”

这样的姿势让两个人贴得更紧，卡卡西的后背轻而易举地就贴上自来也厚实的胸膛。但更近的距离也并没有缓解刚才潮水般的猛烈快感，自来也抽插的幅度虽比不上刚才，但挺腰的频率更快，带来的细密快感像蚂蚁啃噬一样折磨着卡卡西，把他不上不下地吊在中间，把他的呻吟磨的更加绵长。

这样的姿势并不省力，于是自来也就着两人连接着的体位将卡卡西调了个个。

的确后入式能让他欣赏到小穴一寸寸紧咬着肉棒的美景，但大多数时刻自来也更喜欢正面操卡卡西。

因为卡卡西有一张迷人的脸。

尤其是性爱时。濒临高潮时的卡卡西难得的会染上一丝烟火气，苍白的脸颊会泛上潮红，胸口因快感红了起一片。嘴巴因为缺氧不自觉的大张着，被干的口水横溢，鲜红的舌头有些僵直地立在嘴里，像是渴求着接吻一样。

自来也攥住卡卡西的一只脚腕架在自己的肩膀上，把他的身体拉得更开。他俯下身去亲吻卡卡西，舌头模仿着下面性交的频率在旗木的嘴里搅动着。

“好厉害啊，卡卡西，明明是那么小的小嘴，吃起我的肉棒来还真是一点不含糊。”

被操的眼白都翻出来的卡卡西保不准还剩多少意识，他像是丧失了感官，对自来也的话没什么反应，但是无数次的性爱的本能还是驱使他追逐着自来也的舌头，与他缠弄在一起。

“自…啊…来也…大人…我….想要…射…”卡卡西从不断的呻吟声中断断续续挤出句完整的话。这样的姿势让他太煎熬了，后穴不间断的快感已经让他倍感折磨，他的鸡巴还夹在两人的身体之间，每一次肉体的撞击都会被两个人的身体摩擦着，顶端溢出的前液在自来也的腹肌上划出一道道的水痕。卡卡西难以忍耐般地向下伸手想要自己撸出来，却被自来也一把攥住手腕压过头顶。

“乖，宝贝儿。”自来也低声安抚在他身下不断呻吟的年轻人，轻柔地吻了吻卡卡西的鬓角，但操他的动作却一下比一下地狠，每一次都毫不温柔地撞到他体内的那个点上，“你得等我，等我一起，我们一起射。”

说着还用拇指堵住了卡卡西阴茎顶端用来发泄的小口。

卡卡西忍不住在自来也的手里挺腰，他想要射精，想的快要发疯了，可却被人严严实实的堵住，一滴也射不出来。过于强烈的快感把卡卡西折磨得溢出生理性眼泪，脸被口水和眼泪糊湿了一片。

自来也努力冲刺着，这种紧要关头就算是自来也也没什么心情说闲话。肉体猛烈撞击发出“啪啪”声和两人下体“咕叽咕叽”的水声令人面红耳赤，但此时屋子里唯一可能会害羞的人也不会去关注两人制造出来的声音会不会被隔壁听到的，他正被自来也干的大腿痉挛，灰眼仁爽得翻到脑子里，嘴里发出无意识的呻吟和喊叫。

自来也感觉自己快要射时才松开禁锢着旗木的手，阴茎刚刚解开束缚，卡卡西就迫不及待地射了出来，鸡巴弹跳般抖动着射出一股股的精液，打到两人的胸膛和脸上。

自来也又动了几下，微凉的精液射进卡卡西的体内，这场激烈的性爱才算是结束。

卡卡西已经累的只剩下喘气的力气，仰着头瘫在地板上，一动也不想动。自来也歇了一会，默默感概体力不如当年，像十几年前一样抱着卡卡西去浴室清理。之后俩人泡温泉时，自来也看着被热气蒸的浑身通红的卡卡西实在忍不住又来了一发，漫长的夜才算彻底结束。

自来也不是什么早起的type，卡卡西起的更晚。卡卡西走出屋子时自来也正在廊檐下面喝茶创作，借着昨天的回味赶紧记录下自己的最新灵感。

“自来也大人还真是老当益壮啊。还能起那么早，我可真是累的不行。”仿佛昨夜的香艳画面都是假象，旗木卡卡西又恢复成了外人眼中禁欲且懒散的木叶干事。还是那套平凡到不能平凡的衣服，包裹的严严实实，只露出了一双手腕，一只眼睛。

“怎么样？“自来也在那里奋笔疾书，没有抬头，问道，”想清楚究竟是什么让你上瘾了吗？“

”啊，啊，完全豁然开朗了呢。“他在自来也旁边懒散地坐下，头靠在墙壁上，眼神漫无目的地看着温泉上面那团升起的雾气。

”要是你对我也期待着、渴望着下一次的话，对你，我自来也大人可是随时OK！“自来也冲旗木竖起大拇指，对他的缪斯作出永恒的承诺。

”别，还是不用了。总是还是感谢您。“卡卡西拒绝了自来也的好意。

果然啊，挡住一只眼睛的白发男人心想，比起沉迷性爱，爱上自己的学生还真是更麻烦的一件事。

**Author's Note:**

> 设定补充及人物关系说明：
> 
> 关于佐助and卡卡西：  
> 彼此暗恋，但是没有表明。甚至处于一个卡卡西刚刚想明白自己是喜欢佐助的阶段，佐助想没想明白自己喜欢卡卡西未表明，但在作者本人的设定下佐助与老卡做爱做的事不仅仅是因为童年trauma带来的性瘾问题，他是喜欢老卡的，但他自己意识没意识到这个问题，大家自由心证。
> 
> 关于自来也and卡卡西：  
> 比较复杂的关系。自来也是卡卡西少年时期的固定性爱对象，老卡的性爱启蒙老师。我流设定中在水门班全员覆灭后卡卡西向唯一比较相熟的年长者求救，因为朔茂和水门的缘故，自来也也对发生在卡卡西身上的经历有所了解，会对卡卡西有所关注。  
> 自来也馋卡卡西身子，以两人的性爱经历为蓝本创造了大火情色小说「亲热系列」。不要评价自来也放任自己跟患有性瘾的青少年做爱这件事对不对，因为剧情需要，我爽故我在。  
> 成年后俩人关系并不会因为当时发生过性关系而尴尬，也不会因为时隔多年再次发生性关系而尴尬。
> 
> 这是一篇没有什么剧情的爽文，看似是黄文，关系混乱，但其实是纯爱。真爱至上，请自行感受。
> 
> 【重要说明】  
> 作者本人对sexual addiction的了解仅来源于搜索引擎，并未进行实地取材。  
> 本文并不能作为任何类型的参考依据。  
> 如若在生活中产生相同或相似的困扰，请及时寻找心理医生进行心理干预。


End file.
